Falling For The Enemy
by Fluffs2912
Summary: 10 years after Breaking Dawn the Cullens move north,with Jacob and Seth, away from Forks and meet another family like their own. But what happens when Seth imprints on one of them and then the Volturi come to claim what is theirs . . . Please read
1. School again

Trixie POV

Oh God yet another day , I can see the sun coming up behind the trees but it's still misty, which means school- again. It so tedious having to go through the same things over and over again at least _they _only had to do it once this was my ,what 16th time, going through high school but I guess it had changed a lot since the first time.

" Trixie " I heard Elizabeth call "Are you awake?" Ha what is she on about , awake? Of course I'm awake I can't flipping sleep! "Yes Mum I'm up" Just then my elder sister Cindra burst in "Yay getting ready time!" oh god I hate when she does this , especially when I can feel that she's doesn't really _want_ to she's just doing it to bug me. "Why? What's the point? It isn't going to make anyone feel better is it" I argued , Cindra _loved _lording her beauty over the humans , so did my other sisters Bridget and Hollie but I guess Hollie wasn't as bad as them.I just didn't see the point none of them dare talk to us it's like they all know we're dangerous. But I couldn't really protest cause Bridget came in ,they'd just hold me hostage anyway so I had to just get on with it.

3 hours later and they've finally finished , I guess I look ok but I hate getting all dressed up for school , well actually I hate getting dressed up at all but _they _normally make me. As I walked down the stairs George was coming out from the kitchen "hey baby girl you look nice" He smiled "Thanks Dad but you don't have to lie like that I look like Barbie!" I told him and he laughed. "I AM NOT WEARING PINK BRIDGET!" I heard Alex shout from upstairs "Aww come on babe you look really hot in pink!" Bridget replied "NO NO NO NO" . Oh no Bridget's trying to get Alex to wear pink again last time she did that he ended up breaking down 3 doors, 6 windows and all the living room furniture. "She's not trying not make him wear pink again is she?" I heard my eldest brother Nixon say from behind me. "Lizzie will go mad if they break anything else". Nixon is easily my favourite sibling , I mean I love them all equally but he is the only one who I get along with the most. I heard a loud wolf whistle from behind me , I turned around to see Alex coming down the stairs in his favourite green top, and for once I agree with Bridget for trying to make him wear the pink ,even I though it was hideous, but I doubt it'll make any of the girls at school want him any less I hated sitting in lesson's with Alex and feeling it all off the girls , well it was like that with any of us wherever we go but when your in a small space with 20 hormonal girls it's not the nicest experience. Me and Alex was pretending to be fraternal twins but only cause we have a scarily similar hair and we looked a lot alike except for our eyes of course.

"Come on Guys we need to get going , or we're going to be late!" I heard Theo call from the garage. "Come on" Nixon smiled "before he has a panic attack".Hollie is already sat in the front seat of Theo's car and Nixon ran over to open his , so I followed I hated driving with them two when they were feeling that way about each other, it made me sick, doesn't that make me sound like a bitter old cow?. "There's no way you're sitting in the front" Cindra said trying to drag me out "I called shot-gun , You should have been ready earlier and you would of got it" I said pushing her off "She's right Babe, she did call it" Nixon told I love it when he sticks up for me to her , and only cause it pisses her off so much.

It's taken another 20 minutes to get everyone ready to go ,like always . You think after we'd done it so many times and with our extra speed and stuff it would be done in a flash.

We pulled into the school parking lot and the whole place was buzzing. "I wonder what's going on?" Hollie said. "You should see them they're absolutely gorgeous!" I heard the girl walking behind us say , oh great it's gunna be one of them days, it's like we'd only been here a few days not years, they need to get over it "They're like the Radcliffe's , absolutely stunning". Now that caught my attention! I looked at my brothers and sisters and the look on their faces told me they'd heard it too,

I was at English early thanks to Nixon's driving, Alex is outside with Bridget and I have no intention of staying and watching them make out. I made for our normal seat at the back where we can just sit and talk or we normally play rock, paper, scissors or hangman or Noughts & Crosses ,there really isn't any point paying close attention the teacher never calls on us and we've read the books loads of times before , _well I had, Alex always says he has better things to do in his spare time than read,_ the bell's just gone and people have started to file into the classroom looking very wet it must of started to rain, _no surprise there then_, Alex came in straightening himself out with an impish grin on his face and i heard a girl sigh as he walked past. I laughed ,teenagers can be so melodramatic sometimes. The teacher has just walked in and wrote something on the board so I got out our notebook and drew the grid to play noughts & crosses and it hit me , the sweet smell I'd gotten so used to over the last few centuries and Alex has noticed it too , we both look up in unison to see a girl stood at the front with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was really beautiful. The teacher just introduced her as Bella Swan and has told her to sit in the seat one seat in front on the next row from us. I couldn't help but stare , I mean the only vampires I'd ever met was my family and a couple of George's friends.


	2. Something New

Bella POV

Oh God I hate this, when everyone just stares at you because you're something new. After the teacher introduced me and showed me my seat , he started talking about 'Wuthering heights' , yes something easy I've read it about a thousand times before. The teacher is talking about the story and what the key aspects of it were so I switch off , I already knew it like the back of my hand. " Have you seen her and her family?" "Yeah the big guys really hot , do you think he's single" "No I saw him all over that blonde one" " Eww isn't that illegal , aren't they brother and sister" " I don't know they don't _all _look-a-like, they're just all really beautiful and if you remember all the Radcliffe's are together except that little blonde one" "Well it looks like Cindra Radcliffe's got some competition with that blonde one though I've already heard half the lads in our year are thinking about asking her out" " Great between these new girls and Cindra, Hollie, Bridget and Trixie Radcliffe I'm never going to get a boyfriend!". I figured they must be talking about Emmett , if Rosalie heard them she'd probably rip there throats out. I can feel someone staring at my back but I won't turn around I'm really shy like that I hate people paying attention to me , but then I heard a whisper too fast to be human " You think she's one of us ?" " She has to be look at her" "I know but . . ." "Alex just smell her ,she _doesn't smell human_". Now I had to turn round at this and in the corner I see two extremely beautiful people with really pale skin and after what I'd heard them say, they had to be one of us but there was just one thing about the girl , she had really blue eyes. . .

As soon as I hear the bell go I run out of class, well a fast walk for me, I had to go tell the others but I had Spanish next with only Alice so I'd have to tell her, and wait to tell the others at break. When I get there she is already stood at the front with the teacher ,while the rest of the class came in. "Alice you will never guess . . ." the teacher interrupted me "We have two new student's joining us today Miss Alice Cullen and Miss Bella Swan" He sat us both together at the front and started to talk to the class in Spanish , so I took my chance to tell Alice about what I'd overheard in English. "What do you think?" I asked her "Well it sounds about right , but how can she have blue eyes?" She looked puzzled and Alice knew quite a bit about vampires thanks to Carlisle "That's what I thought but she was talking about smelling me and they were talking really fast and quietly" I told her again "We'll have to ask Carlisle when we get home and see". Spanish was going quick with Alice going on about checking out the stores in town and soon the bell is going for break so we head for the dining hall where we'd arranged to meet the others. I told the storey of what I heard in English again for the others and they all reacted the same way me and Alice did with "That can't be possible can it?", just then they walked in. There was 7 of them , the pretty blonde boy , who now I looked properly was quite big and the girl, who was a lot shorter than her brother but had that slim but rounded look like Esme , from my English with a tall girl with long flame red hair half-way down her back is holding hands with the boy, she instantly reminded me of Victoria, then behind them there is a tall guy with black hair that falls over his eyes with his arms round the waist of a small , thin girl with curly Chocolate brown hair and behind there's a big guy , he was easily as big as Emmett, with a girl with honey-coloured hair giggling on his back. I felt Seth freeze at the side of me , I'm so glad him and Jacob decided to come to with us Leah wanted to stay home with her mom, the family , from what I can tell that's what they are, pass by our table and sat at one a couple of rows in front , the girl with the flame-red hair just looked at us then whispered something to the thin girl, they must be thinking the same as us, "They are" Edward whispered I didn't even have to try now to let him in my shield , I could block him if I wanted to but I never did, "they want to know why we're here and if we really are like them" Alice chirped in "Oh imagine it we could actually have someone to talk to apart from our family that isn't intimidated by us" . As she finished the sentence the boy with the black hair and the small girl from English walked over to our table "Hello" he spoke with a slight accent "My name is Nixon , this is my little sister Trixie" " HI I'm Alice , this is my family Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Edward, Seth and Bella" she pointed us out and we all nodded or said hi " and I'm sure that Alice and Edward both know what we've come over here about ?"I wonder how he knew that? "Yes, we . . . eat . . the same as you" Edward told the boy named Nixon "Ok good . . ." "Go on ask them" the girl , Trixie, pushed him and he shot her a look and she instantly goes quiet "My family and I would like to invite you to eat lunch with us, I know what it's like when you come and everyone's talking about you but they dare not talk to you" "Thank you we will" Edward smiled. And they walk back to there table where the rest of their family was waiting. "Well at least we made friends , I wonder if the big guy wrestles?" Emmett shot in. I turned round to see that Seth was just staring blankly after them "Seth are you ok?" I asked " Erm. . . . I think that's her…"


End file.
